DESCRIPTION: The Biometry Core will provide data management and biostatistical consultation to cores within the NSC, particularly to the Animal, Pathology and Expression Profiling Cores. In collaboration with the Expression Profiling Core, the core will provide analysis of microarray data including hierarchical cluster analysis, self-organizing maps or principal components analysis. The necessary software to perform such analyses has been/will be obtained. The core also proposes to develop and maintain databases for the Center, including design and administration, development of data entry and tracking systems, and quality control systems, and monitoring functions primarily for the Animal and Pathology Cores. The consultation arm of the core will provide a needed base of expertise for young faculty and other investigators that will include participation in grant and manuscript submission, experimental design, data interpretation and analysis ad graphical representation of data. The NSC is currently conducting a search for an assistant professor in biostatistics/bioinformatics. Meanwhile, Dr. Nelson is serving as interim director and Dr. Hilsenbeck (Baylor) is serving in a collaborative capacity. The core has computer hardware to support the proposed research and to make future bioinformatics software available to NSC investigators.